Tony & Angela Don't Get Divorced
by Mims27
Summary: Alternate Ending to 'Tony and Angela Get Divorced


TITLE: Tony and Angela (Don't) Get Divorced

AUTHOR: Mims / DanzasGirl / Michelle

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: This is my alternate ending to 'Tony And Angela Get Divorced'. Instead of getting their annulment they decide to stay "married". Mona thinks that something is up and wants to find out what…

NOTES: Here's my fic everyone. If it weren't for you Mel, I would have never started writing fic at all, so thank you sweetie. Love You Lots! And I would also like to thank Ashley (Chrmdboss) who helped me with the editing; it's VERY much appreciated:D

_Chapter One_

"By the power invested in me, by the State of South Carolina, I now declare this marriage annu…"

"Wait!" Tony interrupts the Judge. He looked at Angela; she had a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong Tony?" She asked.

"We can't go through with it." He turned and faced the Judge, "Can you give us a few minutes please?"

"Sure Mister Micelli. When you're done, just let me know, I'll be right outside." The Judge walked out.

"Thank you." Tony answered.

"Tony, what's going on?" Angela was growing curious, but she had a good feeling about what he was going to say.

"Listen Angela, I was thinkin'," He paused and started pacing the office.

"Yes?"

"Well, how about we stay 'married'?" he stopped his pacing right in front of Angela and look straight into her eyes, looking for some sort of sign.

"Stay married?" She smiled at the thought of what Tony had just proposed.

"Yeah. I was going over the Pros and Cons in my head while the Judge was talking. And well Angela…There are no Cons."

"So what are you saying Tony?"

"Angela Bower, I love you. Will you stay married to me?" He pulled her closer to him.

She started tearing up. "Did you just say that you love me?" She knew exactly what he said but she wanted to hear it again…just to make sure.

Tony moved his hand to her cheek and placed his lips on hers for a gentle kiss. "Of course I did...Angela, I love you so much."

"Oh, I love you too Tony." She leaned in to give Tony one of the most passionate kiss they had ever shared together.

As she slowly pulled away from their embrace, she said, "What now?"

"How about we call the family to tell them what's going on and tell them we're staying here and extra few days?"

"Sounds good to me." She placed her hand in his and they walked out the office door and towards the Judge. "You can tear up those Annulment Papers, your Honor." She said. "We decided to stay married."

"I thought you two looked like you belonged together. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Tony and Angela said at the same time and smiled at each other.

They walked out of the Court House; hand in hand and a lot happier than when they walked in. Not that they weren't happy before but being together was so much better.

_Chapter Two_

"So Angela, what do you want to do now?" Tony said.

"I think we should start by calling the family and letting them know we wont be home for a few days. Do you think we should tell them we are still married or wait until we get back home?" Married…it just now sunk in for Angela that they were in fact married and she sure liked the sound of it.

"I think we should tell them when we get home." They walked down the street hand in hand looking for a payphone. "There's a phone right there." He pulled Angela towards the booth.

Tony dialed the number but handed the phone to Angela. "There you go sweetie."

A smile immediately grew on Angela face when she heard Tony call her sweetie. "Hello mother?"

"Hi Angela, are you guys on your way back?" Mona asked.

"No, Tony and I decided to stay here another couple of days."

"Oh yeah how come?" Mona immediately sensed something very different in Angela's voice. And that something was positive.

"Oh...Um, no reason in particular. We just decided to tour the area before going back." She waited for her mother to make some kind of comment, but Mona didn't.

Mona's end of the line was quiet for a second as if she suspected something. But she eventually spoke. "Ok, Angela. I will let the kids know you guys wont be home for another few days. Have fun."

"Thank you mother."

"Thanks Mona." Tony yelled from the background.

"Bye Mother."

"Bye."

Angela hang up the phone and got out of the booth. "Well that's done. I'm surprised that mother didn't ask more questions about why we decided to stay in South Carolina longer."

"Mona's pretty unpredictable when it comes to these things. Knowing her, she probably suspects something. She always has a sixth sense about these sort of things." He squeezed her hand tighter "So, where do you wanna go for dinner?" He asked as he pulled her closer.

"Anywhere, as long as I am with my husband. " She leaned in for a quick but sweet kiss.

"Husband huh?" Tony let out a laugh. "I like the sound of that."

They started walking down the street, hand in hand, trying to find a nice place to eat. They stopped in front of a restaurant called 'Wings'. It was a small Chinese restaurant.

"Feel like Chinese Angela?"

"Sure."

Tony and Angela walk in to the restaurant and are immediately taken to the nice table by the window. It's did take a long time for them to chose what they wanted to eat because they were both very hungry. The waiter took their orders and left Tony and Angela to themselves.

"Angela, I have a question."

"What is it Tony?"

"Well now that we are 'married', don't you wish we had done it some other way? Like me actually proposing to you?" He paused. "You know, the whole traditional thing?" He was looking in Angela's eyes. "What I am trying to say is, do you think we should, you know, make it official?" He reached over the table and took her hand in his.

"Oh, Tony. I hadn't really had the chance to think about that yet." She paused for a second. "I guess I would like the traditional way but it doesn't matter because I'm happy just finally being with you."

A smile grew on Tony's face at the thought of being with Angela the rest of his life. He moved his chair closer to hers. "And if I were to ask you to make it official," he dropped on one knee, beside her. "What would you say?"

"Tony, are you serious?" She asked.

He nodded, yes.

"Yes. My answer would be yes. I would love nothing more than to marry you...Again." She leaned in for a kiss. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Angela" Tony placed his lips on hers, for another kiss.

_Chapter Three_

When Mona hung up the phone from talking with her daughter, she had a suspicious look on her face. She knew something was up. Why else would Tony and Angela decide to stay over there for no particular reason? Especially when it was a busy time at the Agency and Tony was missing classes.

At that moment Sam came walking in the living room from the kitchen door only to find Mona in a daze and with a smile on her face. "Hey Mona, snap out of it!" Sam waved her hand in front of Mona's face.

"Oh, hi Sam."

"What were you thinking about Mona?" They both walked over to the couch and sat down. "Whatever it was, it had to be good because you were really spaced out for a minute there."

"Angela just called. She told me that Tony and her decided to stay in South Carolina a couple of days." Mona scratched her head in a confused manor.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know Sam, it just all seems weird that they would stay there longer, just to 'visit'." Mona lifted her hand and scratched her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I talked to Angela, she had a tone in her voice. It was a tone that I had never heard from her before. She sounded happier, like something had changed."

"You don't think…" She couldn't even finish her sentence when Mona interrupted her.

"Yes! I think that they didn't go though with the Annulment. I think they decided to stay as 'Mr. And Mrs. Micelli'."

"Do you honestly think Dad and Angela would do something like that and not tell us?"

"I don't know Sam, but we're going to find out before they get back." Mona got up from the couch and walked over to the table behind it. Beside the phone was a little white paper with a phone number. It was the phone number to the Hotel that Tony and Angela were staying at. Angela had given it to Mona in case of an emergency.

"What are you doing Mona?" Sam knew she was up to no good.

"I'm going to call their hotel and see if they rented one or two rooms. And if they rented just one we'll know that they didn't go through with it." Mona wiggled her eyebrows.

"Good idea Mon. Sneaky, but good." Sam walked to the kitchen so she could listen from the phone in there.

Mona started dialing and let it rang a couple of time before a gentleman at the other end answered and said, "Westin Hotel, Richard speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Richard. Can you please tell me if an Angela Bower is staying at your Hotel?"

"Sure ma'am, one moment." He put Mona on hold.

"We're about the find out if my gut feeling is right Sam." Mona said to Sam over the phone.

The gentleman came back on the line, "Are you still there?"

"Yes I'm am?" Mona answered.

"I'm sorry, we do not have anyone signed in as Angela Bower."

"Can you check for Mr. and Mrs. Micelli please?" That was Mona next attempt to finding out the truth.

"Oh, yes I remember that name. Would you like me to transfer you to their room?" The man asked politely.

"No, thank you Richard. Thanks again for all your help."

"No problem. Have a nice day ma'am" The gentleman hung up the phone.

"Ha ha! I knew it." Mona was quite proud of her investigative skills.

Samantha walks out of the kitchen with a wide grin. "You're good Mona. You're very good." She moves over to where Mona was standing.

"I'm the best and don't you forget it!" She winked at Sam.

"So what now?" Sam asks. She knew that Mona wouldn't leave it like that; she must have some kind of trick up her sleeve.

Mona starts rubbing her hands together. "Well…what do you think if we plan them a party for there annulment or lack there of?"

Samantha liked the idea but was unsure. "What if we are wrong? What if they did get the annulment and just decided to stay there for another couple of days Mona?"

"Call it mother intuition Sam my dear. I can tell just by hearing my daughter's voice that they did not go through with it. And why else would they still be signed into the Hotel as Mr. and Mrs.?"

"You have a point. Lets go tell Jonathan what's going on and start setting things up." They both walk out to the kitchen and out the back door to the yard.

_Chapter Four_

"Jonathan! Guess what?" Sam yelled when she came out the back door.

He came running towards her and Mona. "What is it Sam?"

"Dad and Angela decided to stay in South Carolina a bit longer."

"So? That's what you had to tell me?"

"That's not all. Mona felt a bit suspicious at the whole situation and she thought there had to be another that reason they stayed there."

"What did grandma do now?" Hw said knowing what is grandmother was capable of.

"She called the Hotel they are staying at, and found out that they were checked in as Mr. and Mrs. Micelli."

"What?" Jonathan was confused. "But didn't they learn their lesson the first time they did that?" and at that moment a light bulb when on in his head. "Oh! You mean to say that they didn't get the annulment like they planned?"

"Bingo my boy!"

"So what you are saying it that they called to say they were staying over there, but they didn't say if they got the annulment or not?"

"Wow Jonathan, you really do catch on fast" Sam said sarcastically.

"Ok, well how do you know for sure grand ma?"

"Like I told Sam, it's mother's intuition. I could tell by your mother's voice that something was up and you know me, I just had to find out."

"So what now, Mon?" Sam asked.

"Angela told me they should be home tomorrow afternoon. So that gives us only a few hours to get ready." Mona grabbed the phone book from the table and started flipping through the pages at lightning speed.

"Get ready for what, Grandma?"

"We're going to organize a small 'Didn't Get Divorced' party for your mother and Tony."

"Cool!" Jonathan loved the idea and was excited.

Mona, Sam and Jonathan spent most of the afternoon and evening looking for some decorations for the party. They bought balloons that said congratulations on them and multicolored garlands. But the one thing they weren't able to find was a banner with 'Congratulations for NOT Getting Divorced' on it. So instead they made one themselves.

Everything looked great. Now all they had to do was wait for Tony and Angela to get back home. The three were sitting on the couch exhausted; they had worked hard with the decorating.

"Hey Mon?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Do you think we should call Mrs. Rossini and let her know what is going on? I think she would get really mad at us if we did this and not invite her."

"Good idea, otherwise we would never hear the end of it."

Sam stretched her arm behind he head and grabbed the phone. She placed it one her lap and started dialing the number. It starts ringing. Mrs. Rossini picks up.

"Hi Mrs. Rossini! It's Sam."

"Hi Honey, how are you?" She said with her usual high pitched voice.

"I'm great Mrs. R." She answered. "Listen, we have some news for you."  
"What is it Sam." She was getting worried. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. But you knew that dad and Angela went to South Carolina to get a annulment right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Well we think that they didn't no go through with it and are still married." Sam pulled the phone away from her ear knowing what was going to happen.

"Whaaaaat!" Mrs. Rossini yelled over the phone. Even Mona and Jonathan put their hand on their ears because her voice was so loud and high pitched.

"You heard me right Mrs. R." Sam said as she places the phone back on her ear. "We are planning a party for them and we would like for you to be here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Sam honey. What time do you want me to be in Connecticut?" She asked.

"Be here around five o'clock because Angela said they should be getting here around six."

"Ok, Sam. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Mrs. Rossini." Sam hung up the phone. "So it's all set."

"Great." Mona and Jonathan said at the same time.

_Chapter Five_

Meanwhile back in South Carolina, Tony and Angela were getting ready for a night out on the town. This would be their first date as a couple. An 'official' couple that is.

Angela took Tony's hand in hers as they walked out the door of the hotel room. "I like this." She said.

"What? The wallpaper? It's ugly Angela." Tony pushed the elevator button and the door opened immediately.

"No Tony, I like being able to hold you hand whenever I want. I like being able to tell you I love you and I especially like being able to have you all to myself." She pulled him closer for a kiss.

"I like it too Angela" He kissed her again. "I like it a lot."

The elevator came to a stop. They walked out of the building and headed to the care. They decided that they would drive around town to find a restaurant that interests them. Neither one of them actually cared where they were going to eat as long as they were together.

"What about this one Tony?" Angela said as she pointed to her right. "Moxie's"

"Sure sweetheart that looks fine." He drove in and parked the car. Tony got out of the car first and walked over to Angela's side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Tony."

They walked in to the restaurant and were welcomed by a young woman wearing a nametag that read. 'Angela'. It was the first thing Tony noticed and smiles.

"Good evening." She greeted them nicely with a smile.

"Good evening Angela. Angela…What a beautiful name." He looks over at 'his' Angela and gives her a gentle smile. "For two please."

The young lady walked them to their table and handed them a couple of menus. "The waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Tony answered. He picked up his menu and raised his eyes to Angela's who was staring at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing…" Angela picked up her menu and started looking at it.

"Come on Angela."

"Well, I was just thinking that all of this had to be a dream, and that I was going to wake up any second now and be disappointed that it isn't true."

"This is very real sweetheart." He reached over the table and took Angela's hand in his. "Did you often dream of us like this?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yes Tony." She let out a giggle, shy about what she was confessing. "Anyone who had an Italian Hunk for a housekeeper in their house would dream about him." She winked at him.

"You got a point there." He replied and they both started laughing. "So you think I'm a hunk huh?"

She nodded. "Oh yes."

The waiter came to their table to take their orders.

The evening was perfect. They reminisced about things from the past and even discussed what their future could and would be like. They knew that from this day their lives had changed. For the better of course. But it wouldn't be without their share of ups and downs. They were prepared to face all obstacles that were coming to them. As long as they were together they could go through anything.

_Chapter Six_

The day had come for Tony and Angela to get back home. Their lives were waiting for them back in Connecticut. They had things to do and work had to get done. But most importantly they had to tell the family what went on in South Carolina. They knew there was going to be many questions that needed to be answered. But Tony and Angela were not really worried about their family's reaction; they knew that their family would support them no matter what. And they were sure that the family would be nothing less then happy for them. In fact Sam, Jonathan, and Mona wanted Tony and Angela to get together for a while now…especially Mona. She was always teasing them about it.

Angela was the first one to wake that morning. She was gently lying on Tony's chest, her head was moving up and down every time he took a breath. His arm was around her back squeezing her tightly like he never wanted to let go. This was by far one of the happiest days of her life, yet it was such a simple day, and being able to finally wake up in the arms of the man she loved was amazing. And the thought of waking up that way every morning put a smile on her face instantly. She let out a sigh of happiness…

Trying not to wake Tony she lifted her head to check the time. The clock on the bedside table read 9:00 a.m. 'Wow' she thought to herself. 'I don't remember the last time I got up at this time.' She was used to getting up early everyday, even on the weekends. 'But we did go to bed pretty late last night'. Attempting not to wake Tony, she gently removed his arm from around her and moved it to the side then got out of bed. She picked up her robe from the chair and put it on. She walked to the little kitchenette and made herself some coffee. The sound of the machine did not even wake Tony. 'He must be very tired for him not to wake up' she thought. Once the coffee was ready, she poured herself a cup and walked out to the balcony and sat down on the chair to admire the view.

She kept the patio door open and could hear Tony moving around in the bed, about to wake up. He rolled over to his side to get closer to Angela only to find that she wasn't there beside him. He let out a grunt of disappointment. "Angela?" he said getting out of bed.

"Out here Tony."

He followed the sound of her voice onto the patio. "Good morning beautiful." He brushed his hand in her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Angela got up from her chair and signaled Tony to sit in her place. He did just that and she sat on his lap. "Good morning." She said before gently placing her lips onto his for a kiss. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

"More than 'well' Angela…wonderfully." He looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:15 a.m."

"Wow, we sure slept in this morning." He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tighter.

"Feels good, doesn't it? She smiled.

"Feels great." He smiled and they both let out a little laugh. "What's the plan for today? Do we really have to leave?"

"Trust me Tony, I would love nothing more then to stay here with you, but I have tons of work to do and, well, you've already a missed a day of school."

"You're right." He pouted.

"I'm going to call mother and let her know what time we are leaving and when we should be home, then I'm going to get ready and pack. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Sounds good." He leaned in for a quick kiss and they both got up and went back inside.

Their packing was done. All that was left to do was to call home and let them know that they were leaving, then call cab to take them to the Airport. Tony walked to the table with the phone and called home. It rang for quite a while and just when Tony was about to hang up, someone picked up. The voice at the other end said, "Hello?"

"Hey Jonathan, it's Tony?"

"Hi Tony." Jonathan replied.

"What took you so long to answer the phone?"

"Oh…um…I was outside when I heard the phone ring." Jonathan had to come up with some thing fast because he wasn't really outside; he was getting some things ready for the party. "Are you and mom leaving now?"

"Yea we are." Tony answered. "We should be there in about two or three hours depending on air travel and traffic."

"Would you like me to tell grand ma to go pick you up at the Airport?"

"Nah, it's ok buddy, your mom and I will take a cab."

"Ok, Tony see you later. Say hi to mom for me." Jonathan was relieved that they didn't need a ride because it was certain they would have some last minutes things to deal with before they got home.

"Ok, Bye." Tony hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Angela asked from the washroom. She opened the door a came out.

"Jonathan. I told him we were leaving soon."

"Ok, good."

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm all packed and ready to go." She walked towards him and grabbed his hand "Not that I really want to…"

They both headed out the door, Tony was carrying all the bags. They stopped in front of the elevator. "Tony, I can carry a bag if they're too heavy." Angela said.

"No, no Angela, it's ok. It's all under control." And as he was saying that, one of the bags broke free from his hand and fell to the floor right beside Angela. The elevator doors opened, and she picked up the bag before Tony could and walked in.

"You're such a Macho Man." Angela teased him.

"Yeah, but I'm YOUR Macho Man." He replied with a smile.

They walked out of the elevator hand in hand. A cab was waiting outside to take them to the Airport.

The plane ride was smooth. Angela slept on Tony's shoulder most of the way. Arriving at the Airport around 4:30, they hailed another cab that would take them home. They were completely clueless to what was waiting for them there…

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

Meanwhile back at the house, everything was a buzz with everyone running all over the place. Sam and Jonathan were finishing blowing up some balloons and Mona was out buying another present for the newlyweds.

It was about 3:30 when Mrs. R got to the house. "Hi, Sam." She said in her usual high-pitched voice. "Wow! The place looks really nice. You guys really worked hard."

"We did. We went to bed pretty late last night." Sam sat on the couch at the other end of where Jonathan had just fallen asleep. She too was hoping to get a few minutes of relaxing before her dad and Angela came home.

"Anything I can do, honey?" Mrs R. asked.

"Sure. You can go check on the cake in the oven. Jonathan and I baked it and should be ready any second now. Sam placed her head on the armrest of the couch and dozed off.

Just as she was falling asleep, Mona came though the door and that woke her up. Jonathan never even twitched. "Oh hey, Mona." Sam said.

"Hi Sam. Sorry I woke you." Mona said walking towards the couch with a little white envelope in hand.

"It's ok." Sam noticed the envelope. "So what did you get dad and Angela?"

"It's a surprise." She quickly answered.

"You're not even going to tell me?"

"Nope." I don't want to risk spoiling it.

"Fine." She said with a hint of disappointment which was quickly forgotten when the phone rang. It woke up Jonathan. "Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hello, Sam. It's Angela."

"Oh hi Angela. What's up?"

"We just wanted to let you know that we're just about to leave JFK and we should be home shortly."

"Ok, Angela. See you later." Sam didn't even let Angela reply and hung up. "Guys, they are leaving JFK right now! Is everything set?"

"Everything looks great and is going as planed." Mona replied.

Tony and Angela were in the cab sitting close to each other and holding hands. Angela's head was on his shoulder. They were both quiet. They were a bit nervous to get home, not knowing how to tell their family the news or how they would react to it. They weren't too sure what to expect.

Tony finally spoke. "Angela, how are we going to tell them?"

"I think we just tell them to sit down and we just come out with it." She lifted her head from Tony's shoulder.

"Right. How do you think they will react to it?" He wanted to know if she was as worried I he was.

"I'm not sure Tony. But I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Yup." He replied.

The cab ride seemed to take forever especially because Tony and Angela were anxious to get home. Then finally the car stopped in front the house. "Were here." Tony said. He reached over the front seat and paid the driver, "Thank you sir" and closed the car door. Tony grabbed most of the luggage and walked towards the house.

"Looks like nobody's home." Angela said looking at the house. "I wonder where they all are." Now at the door, she drops her bags and rummages through her purse to find her keys but doesn't seem to find them.

"Here sweetheart, I'll use my keys." Tony grabbed the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

The house was all dark. Angela stretched her arm out to the light switch and flicked it on…

**_CHAPTER EIGHT_**

"SURPRISE!" The whole room screamed as Tony and Angela came in.

"Oh, my… What's going on here?" Angela said in a very surprised tone. She noticed something hanging on the wall over the fireplace. It was a big white banner that read 'Congratulations mom & dad. Love the kids.'

Tony turned to look at Angela. "Do you think they know?" he asked.

"I think the obvious answer is yes." She replied.

"Hey Dad." Sam said walking towards her father.

"Samantha, how did you know about this?"

"Well Dad," she looked at Angela too, "Mom, it's a long story and the only important thing is that you two are finally together and nothing makes me and everyone else here happier." She grabbed the two of them and gave them a big hug. "I love you guys so much."

Releasing from the hug, Angela looked over at her mother who was sitting on the armrest of the couch; admiring the happy couple. She walked over to where she was sitting. "This was all your doing, wasn't it mother?"

Mona got up from her seat, "Yup."

"How did you know?"

"Call it mother's intuition." Mona looked at Sam, who was smiling and winked at her. "Are you mad at us for doing this sweetheart?"

"Actually…" Angela paused, "I am very surprised but very happy." She gave her mother a hug.

Mona being her curious self, walked over to Angela and whispered, "So, are you going to give me all the juicy details?"

"NO!"

"Aw, come on Angela, a mother has the right to know."

Angela quickly gave in. "Well lets just say, I came back a much happier woman then when I left." She turned around and walked towards Tony who was still talking to Sam. "Hi sweetheart. I missed you."

"Angela, you were just over there talking to your mother for not more than five minutes." He pulled her in closer for a hug.

"Well it was a very long five minutes." She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Sam took that as a sign to leave them alone. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Tony was to caught-up in Angela the he had forgotten that Sam was there, let alone noticed her leaving. "I love you Angela." He kissed her again.

"I love you too, Tony. Now lets go mingle with these people who came here to congratulate us."

"Speaking of mingling", Tony said suggestively, "I think I'd rather 'mingle' with my new wife."

"Your new wife, huh? Angela said imitating Tony's suggestive tone, "Do I know her?"

"Yeah, I think you might, she's the blonde bombshell who loves to 'boss' me around." Tony said, enjoying this playful banter.

"You know you love it." Angela replied with a sparkly laugh.

With that, Tony picked up Angela and carried her up the stairs through the threshold of what was now 'their' bedroom door.

"Gee," Angela giggled, I should've changed my name a long time ago."

"No kiddin'," Tony replied with a boyish grin.

THE END


End file.
